Red witch
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Long ago a girl became obsessed with the dark arts, but why would she go so far, jealousy, curiosity. A book that holds all the answers.  "Once all of this is over" do you still think we'll be friends?"


**Red witch**

An awkward silence between the two girls one packing her bags while the other gave off a emotionless look.

"So today is the day." The blond haired one looked at her friend, If she could call her that, the bed sprawled with clothes as the browned haired teen gave the girl an irritated glare.

"Yes... but you knew that." Blunt, was the only way to describe such a response.

"Eh, Kyoshi do you really think you should be acting like that?" The blond haired girl blinked as her blue eyes gleamed.

"An avatar must be forceful, wavering is not something I can afford." Kyoshi replied, if the blond was smart she would have ended the conversation, but the teenager had a knack for irritating the young lass.

"Well I guess that's alright, no one can defy a god..." The blond girl smiled as she slowly sat down in a chair located across from the bed.

"Don't say that..." Kyoshi paused for a moment, a gut wrenching feeling came over her, is this what her best friend sees her as.

The blond girl chuckled, still thinking of ways to irritate and belittle the Avatar.

"Remember, when you were little and everyone picked on you, someone of your stature could dominate with just a look." The blond girl stretched as she relaxed her muscles.

"But not you, I still remember what you said to be the day we meet." Kyoshi looked down on her bedsheets.

"Ah, yes, what was it now?" The blond girl rubbed her chin before smiling.

"That's right, wasn't along the lines of "Ello my name is Sainan and you have some huge feet on you...want to be friends?" Sainan smiled as she gave the hello a small accent.

"You called me blunt, you always said thing that got on everyones nerves, you didn't care what people thought." Kyoshi let out an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"You got us in a lot of trouble through out the years..." The girls shared an awkward pause, their time together was almost up, but they had so much more to say to one another.

"After you come back, do you think we'll still be friends?" Sainan asked as Kyoshi eye twitched.

"Don't ask stupid questions, I'm leaving now." Without a word the sixteen year old avatar left the room, her bag griped tightly in her hand as Sainan simply looked at the ceiling.

"I guess I was lucky, not to be born as the Avatar, someone like me with no bending talent would be the worst one yet..." A large pause as the blond girl grabbed a large case from under the bed.

"Something only for me, no one else can have it." The girl popped open the case as a large book with a fire red seal on it glowed.

"Yes...something only for me."

What was in this book, it clearly wasn't made for humans, no simply saying that would be an insult to the author of such a piece of literature, truth of the matter, human cannot read this book.

However Sainan was reading it, and she was 100% human, then again not even spirits can read this book.

What did this book contain, information no one has ever heard of, a key to energy bending perhaps, or something more.

"Tonight, I'll go to the forests, yes I'll practice there." The sixteen year old smiled.

"Do you see, Kyoshi, the race isn't over yet." Sainan said to herself, with a hint of spite and hope, she gathered her signature, black shirt and white skirt and headed out.

_That night._

A dark forest, it surrounds the town, only a fool would go out at night, only a fool...

The blond girl continued through the area, not caring or taking note of her surroundings.

Even though the black trees curved, she had a target in mind, something living or dead, it did not matter, as long as it was moving.

She stopped, perfectly in the middle of the forest, a clearing overhead where the moon shined.

"A living shadow, or do they call you a slenderman?" Sainan smiled as branch like figures started to wrap around her body.

"Pointless to talk to something that is nothing more than a shadow, you stalk your prey and make them paranoid, then you...well I won't even say it." As those words escaped Sainans mouth the branches retracted as a large slender appeared in front of the girl, it's face could not be made out due to the lighting, but perhaps that was for the best.

"Humans born of this world should not know such things." The creature replied.

"True, true, but I read a book, and speaking of a book, I would like to know about the Ultimate one beyond the stars.

"Hmm, do you mean..." The slenderman paused for a moment before Sainan shook her head.

"No, not him, I'm talking about the life form that landed on this planet long ago." Sainan corrected the demons thoughts.

"That creature, I really have no details about it, even us monster prefer not to associate with it." The slenderman replied.

"That's to bad, I guess I'll be on my way." Sainan turned around as the slenderman scoffed.

"You came all the way out here for that? Seems pointless, that being said, you appear to be human, but you seem more like a monster then I do." The slenderman replied as Sainan scratched her head.

"Maybe, I'm not human anymore, after reading such a book and gaining such power and knowledge, considering myself a human would be an insult to the species.

"Then, creature, if you are not human, then what are you?" The slender demon asked as Sainan smiled.

"I'm a witch."

**Author notes**

**This story will be five chapters long, nothing more nothing less, just giving some insight on the back story of my other two fics.**

**The Ultimate one they were talking about was a creature from Venus that landed on the planet.**

**It has a monstrous shape, tentacles and multiple sets of eyes, some would call it an abomination.**

**It has absolute power on earth, nothing on earth can destroy it, not spirits not the avatar nothing.**

**It can't die, not because it can regenerate or is immortal, it simply doesn't have a death it can have.**

**While it's true power is unknown (Nothing ever got close enough to examine it) one ability sticks out.**

**It can create a wasteland with in forty miles of it's location, this waste land replicates the surface of Venus, meaning things with in the radius are killed nearly instantly, however the fauther you from the center of the field the weaker it becomes, it is currently located hundred of miles under the Si wong desert, chances are, it is responsible for the climate of that area.**

**Somehow this fic got deleted, maybe it was a mistake or something  
><strong>


End file.
